Skirting Around It
by captainofswans
Summary: Emma Swan was well on her way to becoming a Prima Ballerina. She'd been used to being alone, being the best, being without love in her life-so devoting all of her time to dance was easy. Well, until a man by the name of Killian Jones entered her life and changed everything-perhaps for the better. (CS Ballerina AU)


_A/N: I know, I know. I cannot stop coming up with AU plots. It's such a bad habit, I know. Just.. bare with me._

_So, this was inspired by a few things—I've always loved watching ballerinas, fully knowing and understanding that I was way too clumsy to do any of what they do. Then, I saw the Nutcracker with my family over the holidays, and I had to make a CS AU, naturally._

_So, I think in this one, there might just be random snippets instead of a cohesive storyline._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The first time, Emma doesn't even notice until she's halfway through her routine. She'd been doing pirouettes and pliés all day long, and she was tired.<p>

But, her work wasn't done.

She had a recital in a few weeks, a recital she wasn't quite ready for, either.

The last thing she wanted was for a guy to interrupt her rehearsal.

The door opened, causing her to jump nearly out of her skin. She didn't make her landing, her pointe shoes slipping on the hardwoods and sending her to the ground.

"Fuck!" She shrieked as she fell.

"I'm sorry, lass, I didn't mean to frighten you." The man spoke sweetly, hurrying to help her. She noticed some kind of accent, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Who the hell are you?" Emma asked, tugging her hand away from him and wiping her hands together.

"Apologies, love." The man smiled, "Killian Jones."

Emma looked up to him, finally noticing his dark, blue eyes. He held his hand out again, and Emma took it gently, rising to her feet.

With her pointe shoes on, she stood at about his height. He offered a small smile, finally letting go of her hand.

"And your name, love?"

"Oh, Emma. Emma Swan." She said.

"Swan. That's pretty." Killian smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I must've walked into the wrong place-I was looking for the gym."

"That's next door." Emma deadpanned.

"Sorry, love. I really didn't mean to barge in."

"Don't call me that." She grumbled, walking over to the old, worn stereo and starting her song over.

"If you don't mind, I have to rehearse." She spoke with a small smile as she turned to face the mirror again. She still saw his reflection in the mirror as she got up into her starting position.

"Do you mind?" She asked, turning her head slightly as she held her starting position, waiting for her cue.

"Ah, sorry, lass." He smiled, "Have a nice evening, Swan."

Emma shook her head, executing her moves expertly as she watching him leave.

Something about him was incredibly enticing.

* * *

><p>Not four days later, when Emma was taking a break, the man (Killian? She thought that was his name) came back.<p>

"Really?" She asked.

"Oh, please, lass, don't tell me you honestly thought I'd forgot about you." He smiled, sitting beside her on the small bench.

"How did you know I'd even be here?" Emma asked.

"Luck of the Irish, I suppose." He spoke with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, so that's where your accent is from." Emma smiled, taking a long drink of tea.

"Aye, Ireland." Killian smiled, "I've lived here a while now."

"What made you pick Boston?"

"The Celtics, obviously." He grinned, earning furrowed brows from Emma, "It was a joke."

"Right." Emma said, finally laughing.

"Where are you from?"

"Here." Emma nodded.

"Oh, you've never lived anywhere else?"

"Afraid not." Emma shrugged.

"Have you always been a ballerina?"

"Most of my life, yeah." Emma spoke softly.

"I bet your parents are so proud." Killian spoke sincerely.

Emma offered a tight smile, then looked down to her pointe shoes, reaching down to fix the ribbons.

"Don't those shoes hurt?"

"These?" Emma asked, "Yeah, at first. You kinda get used to it."

"Hm."

"Well, I'd better get back to rehearsing." Emma spoke with a small smile.

"Right. Enjoy your night, Swan."

"You, too." Emma smiled as they both rose to their feet. Killian walked right to the door, knowing to leave her be, now.

She kind of enjoyed his company.

* * *

><p>Elsa, her roommate, had asked her about this mystery man all week, though Emma hadn't seen him in a few days.<p>

She was almost worried about him.

Until, six days after the last time, he came in-this time, bearing a small, paper bag.

"Where have you been?" Emma asked curiously, stopping her routine in the middle of it.

"Sorry, love, I had to... Sort a few things out." He spoke with a small smile, then held up the bag, "I brought a few treats, hoping that'd make up for my absence."

She giggled and turned off the music, smiling and moving to sit beside him on the bench.

"Yeah, I guess I can forgive you." She smiled, reaching over to grab the bag and inspect its contents, "Bear claws? How on earth could you have known that?"

"Lucky guess."

"Mhmm." Emma giggled, grabbing one and taking a bite.

"So, you noticed my absence?" Killian smiled hopefully.

"You're kind of a hard person to miss." Emma smiled.

"Well, I suppose I ought to be relieved." Killian grinned, "So, when is this recital of yours?"

"Three weeks." Emma sighed.

"I'm sure you'll be amazing." Killian offered.

"I don't know. I'm not the best dancer in the company, and... I'm scared I'll mess up."

Killian simply huffed out a laugh, making Emma furrow her brows.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just... I've seen you rehearse. You look beautiful to me."

Emma's cheeks grew bright red at the admission, causing her to swallow hard.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I promise I'm not." Killian smiled, "I haven't seen your full routine, but from what I have seen, it looks... Stunning, Swan."

"If you see the whole thing, I'm sure you'd think something else."

"Is that an invitation?" Killian smiled.

"Perhaps." Emma teased, taking the last bite of her bear claw, "But, you'll have to wait a while, since I just ate."

"I'm sure we could find a good way to pass the time." Killian grinned.

* * *

><p>They talked for a while before Emma rose up off the bench to start her routine.<p>

As she danced, she watched Killian in the mirror. She watched the smile that grew on his lips as she danced, she watched the way he tilted his head to the side a little, as if to analyze her. She ended on her final turn, gracefully raising her arms in the air and tucking her chin into her shoulder as she came to a stop. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she panted, closing her eyes. She waited for Killian to say something, finally dropping her arms to her side when he didn't. She turned around to face him, brushing her hair back.

"Emma, I..." He spoke softly, his mouth hanging open.

That was the first time he'd called her by her first name.

"I know it's a little rough. That's-"

"No, no, love, that was beautiful." Killian interrupted, "You are so incredibly talented, Swan."

"Thanks." Emma spoke as she felt heat rise on her cheeks.

"You're going to captivate your audience, Emma." Killian said, rising to his feet.

"Killian-"

"I'm serious. I don't know that much about ballet, but that was... It was absolutely stunning."

"I'm glad you think so." Emma smiled.

"I won't be the only one, I'm sure."

Emma couldn't help but smile wider at that, shaking her head.

"Thank you. Honestly." Emma said, rubbing her arm, "Killian?"

"Aye?" He asked, his features softening as to took a step closer. Emma swallowed hard again, meeting his eyes. Damn, they were beautiful.

"I just, um... Did you want to come? I have an extra ticket, if you wanted to. I mean, you don't have to, and I wouldn't be offended if you didn't-"

"Emma." He smiled, stopping her in her tracks, "I would love to."

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Of course." Killian smiled, "I know we've really only known each other a week or so, but... There's something special about you, Swan."

"Is there?" Emma smiled.

"Aye." Killian chuckled, "And, I think you ought to show the world."

Emma bit her lip with a smile, gently tucking her chin into her shoulder.

Something about him was so intriguing to Emma, and all she wanted to do was lean forward and press her lips against his.

But, she knew she couldn't do that.

Perhaps another time.


End file.
